


Tattered line of string

by Kat_Westfall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!ON HIATUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!, After highschool, Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Not Really Canon Compliant, Red String of Fate AU, Reveal, Song fic, Soulmate AU, but mostly follows canon rules, just with extra stuff, like no details or descriptions but implied sex, not sure exactly how long, short chapters though, some angst maybe, tattered line of string, this is gonna be a longish fic, your input and comments are welcome and wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Westfall/pseuds/Kat_Westfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her three friends Alya Nino and Adrien attend a street festival where the group decides to see a psychic who claims she can see peoples soulmate strings. Marinette and Adrien both hear some upsetting things.  Of course at some point Alya plots to get her two friends alone together. They end up tired, sad, and left behind by the last departing train. Its late there both pretty emotionally  upset and decide to unwind with a drinking game. Bad emotions and drinking are really never a good combination. Stuff happens and confusion ensues.</p>
<p> Im really bad at summaries dont hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is determined to have a good day despite her several worries, Adrien has similar struggles. Alya is Alya, and Nino is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to writing these characters so please try to forgive any ooc behavior. Thank you for reading!!!

Marinette woke up in a brilliant mood. She knew she was going to have a really good day. She had woken up and put on the dress she had finished just yesterday. It was a fairly simple strapless hi low with a sweetheart neckline. The young designer had chosen a blue bell color for the skirt half to match her eyes. The top of the dress was a darker more navy color to offset the lighter blue of the bottom. Despite the simplicity of the overall design she had taken great pains to hand embroider the bodice with a very light silvery thread. At first glance you would see a slight shimmer the dress, but if the light fell on it just right, you would be treated to a simple flower pattern that ran its way around the dress top. If marinette was being honest with herself she was proud of the work she had done. The embroidery was probably the best she had ever completed. She smiled at an excuse to show of her work because she was going to spend the day with her best friends Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

Alya would of course love the dress. Marinette hadn't ever designed anything Alya had disliked. She truly was the best friend a person could ask for. They had known each other since the first day of ninth grade. Their friendship was immediate. They had even won the ‘best friends forever’ superlative when they graduated highschool. Even after Alya and Nino started dating, they had made special time for each other. Nino had been a friend of Marinettes since they were both in kindergarten. He had always been sort of like a brother to her. There's was a friendship made of time. They were close enough that even after Marinette had found out he had a crush on her in school, their friendship remained like it had always been without embarrassment. Adrien was Marinettes school crush. She shuddered at the memories of her first year of school with him. It had started out with a bad misunderstanding which ultimately lead to her being head over heels for him and unable to speak to him in anything more than disjointed sentences. It had sadly taken her almost that whole first year to realize that Adrien was truly in need of friends and emotional support. That is why she had given up on pursuing him and started trying to just know him and be the best kind of friend that she could be, seeing as he clearly didn't get that kind of support from his home life.

So Marinette had made the effort to love and support Adrien as best she could as a friend. She stopped stuttering and falling over herself around him. In fact her previous behavior came as a painful memory of how she had put him up on a pedestal like some greek god. Assuming him perfect. It made her cringe to think about how unfair that was of her, how hypocritical it made her feel. She had effectively done the thing that everyone did to ladybug, her secret identity. Everyone thought she was perfect and she knew from experience that the feeling of constantly needing to be what everyone thought you were was a heavy painful burden to carry. Marinette mentally hit herself for doing that to Adrien for so long. When she finally looked at him like a real fallible human being she saw that he was in fact just a big self depreciative dork who needed good people in his life. She wanted nothing more than to be one of those people. Even if that meant he would never return her affections.

In an attempt to distance her romantic feelings for him, Marinette had tried to spend more of her energy on fixing some friendships she had not nurtured the way they should have been. Adrien had been one. She had gotten to know him better, and tried to support him like she should have been doing before. And in that venture she had become much closer to him then she had been. They were very close friends as a result. Marinette had surprised her whole class when she had started being more understanding of Chloe Bourgeois her long time bully. There hadn't been much improvement on that front, but Chloe seemed to have toned done on the rich kid better then you act at least. Lastly Marinette had started spending more time with Chat Noir. Not as superhero work partners, but as a friend. It seemed that after pushing him away as Ladybug for so long, it was easier to do this as Marinette. It was a situation not unlike the Evilustrator that threw the mangy cat towards her civilian identity again. The akuma had targeted her and she had not been able to get away and transform. There was no damage done to anything or one except Chat.

Ladybug had (obviously) not shown up to fix everything, so after suggesting chat stick the butterfly in a mason jar to keep it until he could find his lady, Marinette insisted that she be allowed to bandage Chat up. He had agreed after a little reluctance. Chat had then taken her in his arms and jumped her across the Parisian rooftops right to her balcony. After that day Chat had started paying regular visits to Marinette. Visits that, and she would not admit it out loud, she had come to long for. Soon he was coming around almost every other day. She had gathered that his civilian identity had him busy a lot but he came often none the less. She told him things she couldn't tell anyone else and he seemed to open up to her in a way different from the Chat that she knew as Ladybug. Marinette felt guilty sometimes that he didn't know she was his lady. There was no way however that she could tell him who he was. It just wasn't safe for them or the people close to them if they knew each other. It was a liability. That was the excuse she had used for years of their partnership. Recently however, she had begun to think that maybe that was no longer valid. They had defeated Hawkmoth. His miraculous and kwami Nooroo safe with mater fu, but the man behind the mask had escaped never to be seen again. He was san's miraculous so really couldn't be a threat like he was before, but Marinette had been worried about it, until Chat pointed out that he had done nothing for a year and a half and that Nooroo had refused to give the identity of the man away, stating it would do more harm than good to find him. They both agreed he was no longer a danger. So were her worries still something to worry about?

Once the rush of defeating hawkmoth had died down and the heroic duo had got into a new groove of patrolling and helping out with less magical crime, she had started to think about the possibility of letting her kitty know who she was. Marinette had mostly decided she would tell him, but given her civilian identities closeness with Chat, she worried he would not forgive her for lieing to him for so long. So she did not reveal herself. At least, she thought, not yet. It wouldn't be fair. To either of them. Because she (and god strike her if she ever told Chat) had begun to feel very close with him. In a way that made her question whether it was right to like two people at once. Despite what she told Alya, Marinette was not quite over her crush on Adrien. She still held feelings for him, but sometimes when the thought of blond hair and green eyes came up, it was not Adrien she had in mind but her Chaton. This also weighed heavily on her guilt. It was ironic that lady luck herself would have the bad luck to like two people so out of her reach. One a famous supermodel the other a superhero. She needed to think of other things that did not involve her guilt or how bad of a friend she was.

She sighed as she continued to prepare  herself for her day out with friends at the street carnival that they had planned to attend together. There would be vendors and performers and at the end of the day there was a benefit concert by Jagged Stone. Today was going to be great, and hopefully she would be able to enjoy it without Alya trying to get her alone with Adrien. Marinette had told her she was just trying to be good friends with him for now but that didn't stop Alya from attempting to be the self titled ‘wingwoman of the year’. And now that Nino and her were officially dating, he was used as a way to get Adrien right were Alya wanted him. In short, Marinette found it almost impossible to go out on their friend outings and not be shoved into some awkward situation with Adrien Agreste. These usually ended with mutual blushing and apologizing for their respective bffs. But today was going to be different, she could feel it. Today was going to be a good day.

Potentially the last ‘fun’ day she was going to have for a while she thought. Her brain again leading her to a not so enjoyable topic. Marinette had been for the past few months, looking into finding her own place to live. She loved living with her parents and it was great not to have to pay for her rooms. But as she got older the more she felt they were still treating her like a child. They came into her room without asking and still disciplined her to a certain extent. She knew that she was in their home, and they were doing it because they loved her, but it was restricting nonetheless. On top of that she had started selling some of her designs online. She had become quite popular online and her room was now mostly supplies for making said clothes. Marinette was growing out of her attic room. Her brain cried as she made a list of all the things she had to worry about in the coming months. On top of her confusing friendships with both Adrien and Chat and whatever emotions those came with, she was also working on her projects for university and applying for internships with fashion companies, and of course her hunt for an apartment.  The last was a weight on her shoulders that seemed heavier even than her secret identity. She dreaded telling her parents her plan. Part of her knew they would be supportive of anything she decided to do, but there was a piece of her mind that didn't know if they would understand why she wanted to live on her own as they had repeatedly told her she was welcome to stay home for as long as she needed.

Tomorrow was a day for dealing with telling her parents her plans. Tomorrow she would worry about it, today was a good day for carefree fun with good friends. When she was ready to go see said friends, she sent a quick text to Alya to let her know she was on her way to the park they had all agreed to meet at. Her Kwami flew from the bookshelf she was resting on and patted her chosen on the cheek. Tikki always seemed to know when she was upset. wordlessly she let her share a bit of confidence and then phased through her small pink purse. As a last thought she threw some sleep clothes and some overnight items into her bag. She would see if she could stay with Alya tonight. Marinette exited her penthouse room via a trapdoor. She shut it behind her, and made her way to the kitchen to grab a water bottle for herself and a bag of fresh croissants to share with her party. Marionettes mother came up the stairs from the bakery and hugged her daughter.

  “Good morning Marinette, on your way to the carnival?”

  “Good morning mamman. Yes i'm going to meet everybody at the park and we'll make our way to the train station together. I'll probably be back late so don't wait up for me. I might even stay with Alya”

“Ok honey just make sure you let us know what happens.”

“Allright mamman. Is papa downstairs?”

Her mother replied in the affirmative. Marinette hugged her once more and made her way down to the bakery level. The kitchen smelled like sugar cookies and she could hear her father humming.

  “Goodbye papa! Thanks for the croissants!”

  “Have a good day Marinette!” her baker father yelled from the kitchen.

Marinette was out the front door and smiling at the bright sun as she made her way to the meeting place. Today was going to be a very good day, and Tikki would enjoy her time to fly freely as she wanted around her room. she hoped she enjoyed her vacation form Marinette. Her phone beeped once letting her know she had received a text. Taking her device out she could see it was from Alya.

**From: Alya <3bae**

**“Running a little late Nino had to go back home to grab his wallet, we will see you at the park in like 20 minutes. Maybe you'll get some Adrien time….( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”**

She shook her head at the last bit of text but ultimately decided to ignore it completely. Instead she sent an ok text back and shoved her phone in her purse. The park was only a short walk from her own home so she arrived in no time. There was an old swing set in the shade of some trees on the edge of the park. She smiled again and made herself comfortable on it. Her legs began to pump back and forth. She was really having a good day. Marinette was ecstatic for really no reason at all. Tikki had said that she might notice her mood elevating in the springtime but she hadn't expected this to be honest. Side effects of being a miraculous wielder were odd but not really life changing. And who wouldn't want to be more happy? Her smile only widened as she swung and a giggle began to escape her mouth in the empty park. Tikki had said that her ladybugs were always affected by the seasons. In the winter they would find themselves more tired than usual and often the cold would affect them more then normal. The spring was generally a time were most bugs would find their mood elevated. The seasonal things were fairly easy for Marinette to work around, but she was only just getting used to the higher than average horniness. Her kwami had warned her that as she went through her early twenties she would have what she called a spring fever. From what tikki had told her it sounded like going through teenage hormones again. It really sucked, but tiki had assured her it was something that happened for one spring when the wielders was in there early twenties and that other miraculous wielders went through the same thing. She often wondered why this was a side affect of being chosen. Her good mood was not lighted by her pondering and soon she found her brain free of anything but the feeling of swinging and the laughter that she let escape her.

* * *

 

Adrien awoke that morning in a not so great mood Plagg had left cheese crumbs on his pillow again and Nathalie had sent him his schedule for next week which was looking worse every time he glanced at it. He thought that when he had aged a little he would be able to make more of his own decisions but it appeared that as long as he stayed in his father's house he was under his control. Which is why he had taken some of his savings and, after transferring the funds were his father could not trace them, found an apartment. The keys to which were a heavyweight in his pocket. He was just waiting for the right moment to tell his father that he intended to leave home to live closer to school and lighten his work schedule. The eventual confrontation was a constant drag in his mind. Would his father be so low as to deny him work if he chose to leave and abandon his heavy workload for a lighter one? In his heart he knew his father loved him in the way that he could, but that didn't mean he had a healthy relationship with his son. Adrien had learned what healthy relationships were like when he started public school and found friends who liked him for him and not what he could do. He had recently came to the decision that no matter what his father did he still had to leave. If he was supportive then that was great his father had finally approved of something he chose. If he was not and blacklisted him in the model world, then he knew his father had not learned to be the father he never was, so he needed to not be in the toxic environment anymore. Having made the choice, didn't make it any less hard to approach his father. This worry was at the top of his list but many others fell just beneath it. He was also experiencing trouble with his love life or lack of it and his miraculous side effects.

He lay in his bed still having plenty of time to get ready for meeting his friends. Though he had gone through these things in his head many times before he found his way to the subject again. The subject being Ladybug... or Marinette... well rather Ladybug and Marinette. He knew he loved his lady. He had since he was 15 years old. But she had never seemed interested in him. He was not in doubt of his loving her, he was however in doubt of the kind of love he felt. He used to spend an embarrassing amount of time dreaming about his lady. Her raven hair almost blue in the sun as she graced the rooftops of paris with her steps. Her eyes shining blue behind her mask. Recently he found himself thinking of another blunette though. His friend Marinette now ran through his mind with the frequency of his lady. They had spent much more time together when their two best friends had started dating. That was not the only time he spent with Marinette though. To months before he and Ladybug had defeated their villain. Marinette had been targeted by one of the last Akuma's for being accepted into her universtiy of choice when they were not. It was such a petty thing but hawkmoth had never been picky. It was one of her class mates and in turn his own classmate so he had been right there when it happened. He had changed into Chat Noir and went right into the fray not waiting for his lady. She never came. Later she had apologized profusely saying her civilian self having been caught up and her unaware of the disturbance. The fight was his alone and was not too hard. The damage minimal. He was the worst victim of the attack. He had his cheek sliced open pretty deep but managed to break the akumatized item. However he could not purify it so upon braking it he panicked not wanting a repeat of his first battle ad Chat Noir. Before he could full blown freak out however, Marinette had popped out from behind him and calmly handed him an empty mason jar from her lunch bag. It took him only a second to realize what he was meant to do with it. The akuma successfully stored in the jar he returned to Marinette to check on her. As he had found during the Evillustrator incident, she was unfazed by the attack. He did learn that she was stubborn then though. She had refused to let him carry her to her home unless he let her clean up his cheek. They struck the deal with a handshake.

Somehow that trip to her room had turned into a return trip to make sure she was still alright after he left to find his lady and to return her jar. The return trip turned into another trip the next day. And suddenly he found himself visiting her every other day. She was so open with him. Even as she had grown closer with Adrien at school, she got closer with Chat Noir during his visits. He craved friendship and he was getting twice as much with Marinette. He felt endlessly guilty for not telling her who he was, but his lady would never forgive him for telling someone his identity. He had grown very close with Marinette, and dare he say it she had become his closest friend despite his masked identity. She just seemed to understand him and never questioned who he was. Almost like she knew him. Like really knew who he was inside, without names or masks or fanfare. Just knew who he was. His heart sighed. He loved Ladybug, he knew that, but when he looked at Marinette as she was so drawn into designing or creating that she didn't know he was there anymore, the way she screwed up her face, her kindness, her bravery, even her clumsiness... he felt...something. He wasn't sure what to call it. He had tried to ignore it. It did not work. He didn't want to feel bad for himself when he was taking advantage of Marinette btu it was hard to not feel the heartache for two people who were deserving of someone much better then he. This was not his best morning. He had already found a great deal to stress over. To top it all of he was feeling particularly excited this morning. Plagg had told him to expect this during spring as he got into his twenties, but it was still a pain to deal with. He felt like he was a hormonal teenager again. Sometimes his miraculous side effects were a pain in the ass. The urge to nap in sunlight, the purring he could handle, but this persistent arousal was too much. Adrien took a cool shower to calm himself. All the while wondering of his miraculous was worth even just one whole sprig of this.

When he was dressed, he beckoned Plagg into his shirt pocket and shoved a few pieces of camembert. The disgusting smell was nauseating. Today had started out like many of his days. The only upside was that he was spending it with his friends. People who loved him and treated him like a human and not a walking mannequin. With Nino his first true friend. Who had taught him the ropes of public school. Who lead him through the dangers of adolescent life. Who had accepted him before he even knew that he was the Adrien Agreste. Who had opened up a new world of things for him.  Alya also who had been there with Nino as a supportive friend. Someone to bring him out of his awkward home schooled shell. She had taught him the importance of cutting loose sometimes. And of course with Marinette with whom he had admittedly had a rocky beginning, but now he was wholly confused about. Especially since he started visiting her as Chat Noir. She and her an all encompassing niceness that he needed sorely. He grimaced at how she had avoided Adrien for so long. He  thought back to his first ear in public school. To the time when she had assumed he was helping the class bully, Chloe, pick on her and Alya. It was a misunderstanding and he had tried to apologize to her about it. For a long time Adrien had thought that she had disliked him and that was why she would run from him and never speak more than a few words to him. But she had come around and since then had been so supportive of him as Adrien, that he knew she could never had hated him to start with. He might have questioned her initial evasive behavior had they not come to be good friends. There awkward first year of acquaintanceship was now but a distant memory. Marinette was always so nice and she seemed to radiate a loving aura to everyone around her. She was an amazing friend. And he was lucky enough to be her friend twice over as each of his personas. He continued to think of her as he made her way to the door.

The front gate of his house was closed as always when he walked out the giant doors of his house. Rather than have Nathalie open it and remind him again that his father didn't want him going out, he went to the side yard and scaled the wall. It wasn't hard with his strength from being Chat. Not to mention he had done it many times before in order to sneak out. The park his friends had chosen for  meeting at was only a five minute walk from his house. He had gotten a text earlier from Nino saying he and Alya would be a little later. He knew from experience that Marinette could and probably would be late, so he assumed he would be the first. He was wrong. As the park came into view he heard the melodious sound of laughter mixed with the rusty sound of chain moving against itself in rhythmic beats. Getting closer he could see Marinette cheerfully giggling as she swung higher and higher on an old swing set. Her blue dress trailing her like a cape made from the sky. Her dark hair whipped into her face as she laughed. She reminded Adrien of a child free from obligations and responsibility. Carefree in a way he had never known. He wanted to join her, to experience whatever euphoria she seemed to indulge in at the moment, but the moment she was having seemed almost private.

Instead of joining her on the swingset he stood off to the side and watched her. Plagg popped his head up from his pocket and looked at his chosen. His smirk going unseen by the young blond boy.

  “Are you just gonna stand here and pine, or are you gonna talk to her?”

  “I am not pinning, I just don't want to interrupt her, she seems so peaceful.”

  “Whatever you say.” Adrian's eyes remained down for a few moments after Plagg had re positioned himself back in the shirt pocket.

Adrien looked up to see Marinette looking over her shoulder in his direction. He found himself surprised that he was sad to hear her laughter go away. But he was happy when she saw her eyes light up in recognition. Her blue eyes that looked at him as she waved him over to her with her delicate hand. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was just standing and staring but he couldn't make himself move until Plagg bit his chest through his shirt. The pain jolted him into movement. He found a seat in the swing next to Marionettes. She spoke first.

  “Good morning Adrien.” she blushed a little. “You must think i'm half crazy out here swinging and laughing my head off. I'm just in a really good mood these days.” he chuckled

  “No I don't think you're crazy, in fact I was just debating whether I should come join you. I thought it might be rude though.”

  “Feel free to join in anytime. We have a little wait till Alya and Nino get here, so we might as well fill the time with something enjoyable. Oh I bought croissants as well there in that bag over there feel free to have as many as you want.”

  “Thanks Mari!”

Adrien very nearly threw himself at the buttery goodness that is a Dupain-Cheng croissant. He had two in his hand as he sat back down on the swing. Marinette had gone back to swinging lazily. Her face turned towards his hands, she giggled at his eagerness for food, then her face dropped into something else that he recognized well. He knew what she was thinking. That he did not eat enough. They had had a similar conversation before (as both Adrien and Chat). In which he had promised her that he would eat more. It was difficult to do when he lived in his father's house with his planned meals for 'the perfect model body' but he would be changing that situation soon. He wanted to tell her that. To tell her that he had not just promised her something he wasn't going to follow through with. Adrien wanted to tell her about his plans to not be squashed beneath his father's heels anymore. Because she was his friend and she cared about him and she would want to know that he was taking care of himself. Adrien was about to tell her of his new apartment, of his new plans for his life.

  “Marinette there's…”

  “MARINETTE! ADRIEN!” Alya had appeared at the far end of the park and was waving wildly at the two friends. Nino was behind her also waving.

  “Well” said Marinette “I think we are expected, let's go over there before she loses her voice.” they both laugh as they stood. Alya ran forward and crashed into Marinette.

  “Girl look at your dress! It so gorgeous. How do you not have an internship yet? We are gonna show you off all over the festival today you look fine. Oh you need to let me put your hair up in a bun girl you would look so good. I can do it in the train. Nino! Adrien! Doesn't my girl look fine!?” Alya continued to praise Marinette in every way that made her blush. She also continued to ask both boys to back her up.

Marinette smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, and blushed at her urging of, mostly Adrien, to tell her just how beautiful she was. Nino nodded his head and slapped a hand on her back in agreeance with Alya. When Marinette finally got her friend to stop the praises, they all started the short walk that would take them to the train station. Marinette turned to make sure Adrien was coming. He was flustered over having actually looked closely at her dress for the first time. And being struck by how much she had grown since they had met. In both her physical appearance and her skill as a designer. Adrien had said little in greeting to Alya and Nino, before Alya had started demanding they all compliment Marinette. He would have but he was honestly afraid he would say more than was probably appropriate. She looked amazing, like moonlight. She was all dark hair and shades of blue. Her skin was a milky white like the moon itself. The dress she had made was just as stunning. It perfectly complimented her in color and shape. Adrien could have gone on for ever.

For the second time today he found himself staring. In fact he wasn't aware that he had been pulling a face until Marinette turned around to look at him. Her soft mouth opened and he assumed she said something.

“Ah sorry what?”

“I was just asking whether you were ready to go?,” she paused “are you alright? You look like maybe something was bothering you.”

“I was just thinking about my schedule. I'm alright” Adrien wasn't about to admit or voice the thoughts that had just flowed through his head. He smiled and held out his hand to take her arm. She looked at him for a moment before most likely deciding that, even though she knew he was lying, she wouldn't get anything else out of him, and looped her arm around his. They walked somewhat behind Alya and Nino for awhile. There was an amicable silence between the four of them until they reached the train station. A few more minutes had them all sat in a train car merrily on their way. When they were all settled in, Nino spoke up.

“Babe I just finished this sick track you gotta listen to.” He grabbed a headphone splitter out of one of his pockets and threw Alya a pair of headphones. Both were now lost in the world of Ninos musical skill presumably until they arrived at their final stop. Adrien looked across the small box at his two friends. Heads together, large smiles spread across their faces. He knew Nino was head over heels for Alya. He had been since freshman year when they made a trip to the zoo in order to get Nino and Marinette together. The trip had been both a failure and a win. Nino did not end up with Mari, but it turned out he was a perfect match for Alya. They hadn't immediately become a couple but in their sophomore year Nino had finally asked her to be his official girlfriend. She had of course said yes. Adrien was happy for his friends, but undeniably jealous as well. He wanted that, he wanted to love and be loved. God he was pathetic.

“Guess it's just us now.” laughed Marinette knocking him out of his own head.

“Ya when Nino gets going he can go for a while.” Adrien hesitated for a moment as familiar guilt ran through him. He felt constantly that he was somehow taking advantage of her, being Chat and not telling her.

 

“Alya will be asleep in minutes, she can't ride a train without napping. Then Nino will probably follow suit. Happens every time.” she laughed again the sound was welcome to his ears.

“And what do you do on the train Mari? I myself don't know, I never really ride the train.”

“Well i'm sorry for you missing out. I love the train, it's an experience that I don't get tired of. But to answer your question, I usually admire the passing environment. A Lot of inspiration comes from my train rides to class every morning. My sketch book is a long time partner in crime on the train.”

“I'll have to see the designs sometime.” and then after a pause. “How is that? Taking the train to class? How long is the trip every morning?”

“It's alright I wish I was closer, in fact I'm looking into apartments. It seems like there are some good ones close to the campus. But I haven't been available to come look at them yet. In fact the place we are going is right near my school. So it will be nice to experience the area outside of campus life. But shouldn't you know what the trip i like? I mean your school is only 20 minutes from mine.”

“Well you know, I take online classes. I only ever go to the actual school for exams and I'm being chauffeured then, it's not the same. And wow. moving out. That must be pretty scary. What do your parents think?” adrien was wondering if Marinette had experienced any backlash from her parents like he most likely would.

“Actually I haven't said anything to them yet. If I am being honest I'm a little worried what they will say. They will ultimately support me, I know that, but I worry all the same.” Adrien was about to let her know if his current worries when Marinette nudged him in the ribs.

“Look I told you, both asleep already. We have an hour and a half on this train. Lets not waste it sleeping. Come on we are going to get you the full train ride experience.” she stood up and grabbed her purse.

“Where are we going?” he stood up to follow her.

“We are going to the cafe cart, they don't have food as good as home or what you're used to, but it's an experience you have to have.”

Adrien was then lead to a cart that had tables and chairs. Marinette pushed him into one and went towards the counter. After speaking with the lady and handing over some money, she returned to the seat opposite him. She set down a box with some various food items that Adrien had never even seen before.

“This is the junkiest of junk food and you better enjoy it.” she smiled at him while her hands divided up the goods. He pretended not to notice how most of the food ended up in front of him. They enjoyed their bean feast with light conversation. Marinette got up once more to throw their trash away.

  
“Come on we will be at our stop any minute now, lets go wake up the dozing wonder duo.”


	2. Some news is good news...some is not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Phsychic is seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is finally here. Sorry it took me so long, and sorry its still not beta read. But here is what I got anyway. I have a long break coming up, so ill have the whole time to myself to write and edit. I am hopeing that means two more chapters but we shall see. Thanks so much for your support!

Marinette returned with Adrien to their seats to find Alya and Nino already awake and waiting for them. Marinette did not miss the suggestive look that her friend gave her. She chose to ignore it. The train was rolling to a stop and they all stood and gathered their bags. The station was small and unstaffed. Which caused a few of those that had departed to pull phones or maps out to find there way. Marinette didn't need a map though and she lead her friends in the direction she knew the carnival was. This was her turf after all, she went to school here and was hoping to find an apartment here. So there trip from train station to festival was guided by her knowledge of the area and her eagerness to start their activities off. Before they passed by the first booths her nose caught onto the smell of fair food. The many colorful tents were spread wide down the streets and vendors sold food, homemade items, and much more. Some tents had signs that offered other services. Anything from face painting to psychics. The atmosphere was bustling. Alya was almost immediately pulled in by someone selling ladybug merchandise. Nino was dragged on behind her unceremoniously. Marinette was not interested for obvious reasons, so she chose instead to continue walking a little ways, but not far enough to loose her friends. To her surprise Adrien followed her.   
“No Ladybug merch for you today?” asked Marinette, who was equal parts amused at the concept of any merchandise pertaining to herself or her partner, and upset that, once again, there was a distinct lack of Chat Noir themed anything. She was always disappointed in the people of Paris for this reason. Her disappointment was momentarily interrupted by Adrian's voice.   
“Ah, as much as i love to support Paris’ heroes, the tent was just a bit crowded. Plus i didn't want to leave you alone.” adrien smiled his usual beautiful smile. Rinette could feel her own lips curve up at the sides in response. She couldn't help it, his was just so contagious.   
“Well I for one, am personally not interested in buying from people who clearly don't support Chat Noir as much as they do Ladybug. It's not fair to him. They are equal, both are our heroes and yet not enough people show him their appreciation. Its terrible! Chat Noir is an amazing human being and deserves just as much love as Ladybug does. Maybe even more. He's kind and always looking out for...” She was fuming and with a glance at Adrien she shut her mouth in an attempt to climb out of the hole she was digging. “I mean it's just not fair. So even if i wanted a ladybug hoodie or Chat ears, i would find somewhere that had both.” Marinette was used to defending her partner, even as her civilian self. For as many times as she heard 'Ladybug' praised as hero, she heard Chat knocked down to 'sidekick'. it had always made her mad, and when she had started spend more time with him as Marinette, it enraged her. he was too good and no one else seemed to understand. he for his benefit did not seem to mind the lack of   
attention, but she hated people flippant attitude towards him. he deserved better. She would have continued but adrian was looking at her with an expression she didn't recognise. she assumed he was weirded out by her explosion. She had said something weird, of course it wasn't like she was supposed to personally know the parisian hero. Even Alya didn't know how close she was to him. She needed to distance herself from the conversation about Chat lest she reveal that bit of information. She apologized again "sorry, he just deserves better." and then in order to end the current topic she started a new one. "anyway, was there anything you wanted to do or see in particular today?" she could tell there was still something odd in his expression. But he was quickly hiding with an easy smile. She let it drop given her semi embarrassing expose on Chat Noir.   
“Uh well honestly i've never been to anything like this before, so i'm not really sure what there is to see and do.” his hand travelled to the back of his neck, in what marinette recognized as a nervous tick. She smiled despite herself.   
“Well there's always lots of bad for you but delicious foods, lots of handmade stuff, booths for fun things like games, face painting, or fortune tellers.”  
“A fortune teller! I want to do that! I've always wanted to see one. It'll be like in a movie,” Marinette couldn't contain her amusement. She laughed lightly and locked her arm with one of his. “Well as soon as Alya gets done dragging Nino through Ladybug land, we will find one. Until then, let's look in this booth here. I want to find my maman a new bracelet charm. I need your opinion. Help me pick one out?” marinette was sad to see the shadow that fell over his face for just a second before he hid it behind his ‘model’ smile. For as long as she had enn sings with him, she had been painfully aware of how starved he was for affection and just healthy friendships. She saw the look he tried to hide and knew it was because he had trouble with believing that his opinion mattered to anyone. That his opinion was truly wanted.  
“Come on, you have wonderful taste. Plus my parents like you more than they do me.” before he could respond he was being lead into the booth. After a few minutes of looking they decided on o charm and marinette had it wrapped in a box that was now comfortably resting in her purse. They stepped back out to join the other half of their party. Alya flung her arm around Marinettes shoulders.   
“Guess what i found? Nevermind, you'll never figure it out! I'll just show you.” marinette noted the sparkle in her best friend's eyes. Oh no. whatever she had found was bound to be very interesting. SHe braced herself for the impact of ‘the thing’. Without any hesitation Alya withdrew from her plastic a small amount of fabric that turned out to be a ladybug patterned thong. Alya was beaming. Marinette got the distinct impression that her friends brazen flashing of such skimpy underthings was meant to unbalance her, but Marinette had long grown out of her more awkward and shy phase of life. Alyas game did not affect her in the least. Her friends defeated sigh was stopped short when she saw Adrien's creeping blush. Marinette was immediately sorry for him. Being on the bad end of Ayas teasing was not easy. And if she knew her friend (she did) she wouldn't let this opportunity slide.  
“What's the matter Agreste?” she asked using his last name as was often her go to. “Never seen woman's underwear before? Or maybe it's the pattern that's got you so red. Hmmm? I mean i seem to remember you had a pretty bad crush on the bug herself in middle school no?” he went from blushing to choking. This time marinette did blush, just a little. She knew of adrian's crush but it didn't mean she thought about it a lot. She willed the light pink from her cheeks and slapped Alya on the arm. “Come on Alya leave adrien alone. I say we should find something to eat and then find a fortune teller. Sound good?”  
“A fortune teller Nette?” Nino spoke from his position next to Alya. “What do you need one of those for? I mean i'm not against it or anything, just doesn't seem you style.”  
“I don't need one, adrien mentioned wanting to see one and it sounded like fun.” marinette noted the three nodding heads and took it as confirmation of their plans. The group walked deeper into the festival. Following the smell of deep fried foods lead them to a huge circle with all kinds of choices. The quad of friends found an open picnic table and marinette sat down urging her friends to go get food while she kept the table. Alya and Nino went easily but adrien lagged behind.  
“Really its ok ill get food as soon as someone gets back. We need a place to sit and tables are never open long in places like this. The sooner you go the faster you get back right? Go on.” after another minute of insisting she would be all right, he left. Marinette was given a few minutes to herself. Her scumbag brain went right to her conversation about Chat. it wasn't that she regretted defending him, and she wasn't embarrassed to know him or count him as her friend; it was just that they had both decided that she should pretend to not know him. It would be safer that way. She knew that she hadn't said anything that incriminating still, she told herself to hold back. The return of Nino to the table popped Marinette out of her head.  
“Your turn for food Nette.” He said as he pulled out a seat for himself and plopping down in it. She stood up and began to wind her way around the rows of food carts. Finally deciding on a simple sandwich. She had just payed for her plate when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around Marinette found herself face to face with a mop of red hair.   
“Nathaniel! Hello I didn't know you would be here today.” he smiled sheepishly.   
“Well I wasn't really planning on going, but i was bored in my dorm and saw Alyas post about it online. I figured id walk over and see whats going on.”  
“Haha, I should have figured she had posted something already. You should come join us for a bit. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. I'm on my way back to the table now, have you eaten?”  
“Ah yes I ate before I left the campus. But i'd be glad to join you nonetheless.” Marinette smiled at him and lead the way back to the rest of her friends. She pretended not to notice the face Nathaniel made went she motioned for him to sit next to Adrien. She figured it was because he knew of her old crush and him and wasn't exactly keen on being next to him, however he quickly put back on his smile as she moved to sit on his other side. The five of them sat together for awhile enjoying the pleasure of being with old friends. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Adrien who was becoming less and less pleased by the minute. This was a side of himself that he let out. He was almost always perfect smiles and open manners. But something must have been truly bothering him. He was pulling a face and staring at Nathaniel like he had pinched him. Making a mental note to ask him about it when they got up, she turned to Nathaniel to ask him about his art finals. She hoped it would change the subject instead she noticed he was already looking at her. Staring even. Since middle school she had been aware of his crush on her. It had lead to his Akumatization. The memory of then came back to her. Chloe had teased him for his drawings, which were of marinette herself. He had run out of class and gotten Akumatized. The Evilustrator. That's what his Akuma form was called. In retrospect that time came with a lot of new things for her. She had someone confess to her for the first time. Even if she didn't return Naths feelings it was still flattering. It had also lead to her first encounter with Chat outside of her uniform. She had also come dangerously close to revealing her identity to her partner. It was a wild ride from start to finish. Even the day after when she had taken Nathaniel to the side and told gently but firmly that she didn't see him that way. He was obviously upset and for the rest of the day she was worried he would be a target for Hawkmoth again. Despite his clear melancholy, he made it through the day and all the days after without being akumatized. Their friendship had been painfully awkward for a long time but eventually both parties had come back around. She looked up again only to realize she had not been paying attention to what he had been saying to her.   
“I'm sorry Nath, I got lost in thought for a moment. What were you saying?” Nathaniel's mouth turned down just slightly at the corner, he glanced back at Adrien and then to Marinette.   
“It wasn't that important. I think i'm gonna head out, i've got to work on my final. It was good seeing you all.”  
Marinette stood up with him and hugged him goodbye. As he walked away everyone else pushed their chairs in. Marinette smiled again at her friends and suggested they look for that psychic now.  
\-----------------------  
Just a few hours ago he was dreading getting out of bed. A few minutes of time with Marinette in the morning had begun to drag away his foul mood. He really did like being around her despite his ever present guilt about it. Due not only to his double life but also the feeling that he was betraying his Lady. bad morning aside his continence upped quite easily. Adrien had enjoyed his train ride, especially after Mari had took him to the cafe cart. He had equally enjoyed watching said friend confidently take the reins and lead them all to there destination. Extreme confidence from Mari something he was not always privy to, but loved to see anyway. His not so great day was starting to brighten up more and more. It seemed all it took to turn his frown was to spend some time with friends. And then to top off this upward coaster, Marinette had fervently defended Chat Noir. He had heard her go off on similar tangents a few times before. Every time it swelled his heart. Today was no different. It amused him ever so slightly when she realized what she was saying and tried to avert attention elsewhere. He knew of course that she knew Chat personally because he was Chat. She did not know that and she had tried to cover up her flop. He knew it was safer for her if people thought she wasn't close with the Parisian hero, but couldn't quite find it in him to be mad. She was legitimately mad at the people of Paris for what she called his mistreatment. Honestly he never had people who cared about him on that level since his mother. Meeting her and Nino and Alya had been the biggest and best shake up of his life. His day took several more steps up. Marinette asked him what HE wanted to do. Then asked him for her opinion on a present for her mother. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Marinette wanted and even cared about his opinion, but it did. It was a good surprise though. The kind that he wanted to bask and role around in. A day out with friends. Marinette being Marinette. New experiences. The promise of doing something he had always kinda wanted to but never been able to. It was too much. He was on a roller coaster that only went up. Given his luck, he should have known that the higher up you get the more chance you get at falling. Which is what happened. Even if he did not want to admit it. They'd all laid claim to a table and separated momentarily to get food. Adrien hadn't wanted to leave Mari by herself, but she insisted and Adrien knew she wouldn't let him stay by the table any longer. He relented heading to a sign that promised something he had never had let alone heard of. When he returned Nino and Alya were already picking away at their own dishes. He waited to take his first bite until Mari returned. He was thinking about how much good of a time he was having when she did come back. She returned with someone else. Nathaniel another old classmate. Someone Adrien recognized immediately as having a crush on Marinette. Then secondly as a previous Akuma victim. He was decidedly non plussed when he sat in between himself and Marinette. That upward coaster was slowly turning down. He told himself that it was simply because this day was meant as something for the four of them, not including Nathaniel. He tried to put his displeasure to the side or to rationalize it, for exactly one minute. At one minute and a half, he made the decision to not lie to himself. He had wanted to sit ext to Mari. He did not want Nathaniel next to her in his place. His crush was still as obvious as ever. It was not as if Adrien disliked Nath. He was a good guy and a good friend. But he was distinctly displeased with the seating arrangement. Mentally he smacked himself for the cat like possessiveness. A possessiveness, he should point out to himself, that was completely misplaced. One he didn't even want. Right? He wanted Ladybug despite what he thought he might be feeling towards Mari. None of his rationalizing was helping with the looks he was giving Nathaniel. Normally it was so easy to put up a wall of none emotion and flash around an easy smile. Not today it seemed. He couldn't even follow what the redhead was saying. It took longer then he would have liked, but finally Nathaniel had looked at him and then said his goodbyes. When he was out of eyesight Adrien was able to smile freely again. Marinette had said something about finding a psychic. His previous jealousy was not easily forgotten. He followed his friends in silence. Eventually they had found a map and picked some point they figured the desired tent would be. Marinette let Alya lead the way. She slowed her walk and ended up next to Adrien. He knew she had picked up on his odd behavior. She knew him too well. He braced himself for her line of questioning. Instead of questions however she had another conversation on the mind. She knew him way too well. Well enough to know he needed a distraction from something in his head without talking about said thing. Surly he did not deserve her friendship.  
“So why a psychic? Is it just because of the movies or do have another reason?”  
“Well the movies are part of it but mostly, it just seems like something that you should do. You know like for the novelty of it I guess. And well maybe a belive in a little bit of magic, so why wouldn't I want to ask a few questions about the future? Sorry that's a bit odd, i'm sure you don't think magic is real.” he trailed off. He knew he had his hand on the back of his neck, and he knew that was his nervous tick, and he knew that Mari knew that, but he couldn't stop the action anyway. God he was so awkward and embarrassing.  
“Dont assume things about me you don't know.” Matinettes laugh brought him back out if his head. She was good at that.  
“I'll have you know that I truly believe that there is a little bit of magic in this world. You never know what's possible. I mean we live in Paris. A city that is magical by itself let alone without the presence of two heros and a previous super villain. Basically what i'm saying is: if you don't have just a little bit of belief in magic, you must be off your rocker. So take your hand off your neck, because that is not a weird sentiment at all, and come on because I have a few questions myself.”  
Adriens arm was being taken in Marinettes. At that moment if he hadn't already Adrien truly believed in magic in that moment. She had helped him pass his momentary funk of jealousy and then pulled him out of his own head of self doubt. She had done it so gracefully. As if she just knew what he needed. He was so blessed. Upon looking at the map again the tent they had picked was on the very opposite of the festival and so they unanimously agreed to just slowly enjoy there way around and go into any booths they found interesting until they managed to make there way to the desired tent. As it turned out they had timed it perfectly as there last stop. They measured out an hour for the psychic and then they would be moving on teh the grandstand for the Jagged Stone concert. The sun was hanging lazily above the treetops when they stood in front of an orange tent with a small sign that read:  
Lady Lila psychic specializing in the third sight of string reading. Have your red string of fate read here.  
Nino suddenly spoke up.  
“Dude this is so cool! Like ok have your future told whatever, but like your fate string! That's like find your soulmate stuff man!” Alya smacked him on the back of the head playfully.   
“You already have your soulmate babe. What are you even talking about anyways? What the flip is a fate string?”  
“Ok so like there is this legend that basically says that everyone had an invisible string tied to their pinky finger right? The string is is wrapped around the people around them the people they interact with and whatever, but it is only actually tied to one other person. That other person is your soulmate. It's actually a really cool thing if you think about it.”  
“That is...so surprising that you even know that babe.” Alya smiled at her boyfriend  
“You really are a nerd, but it sounds like fun. I say we should all go in separately so that she cant play off us as a group and we can see how accurate she is. Ya? So i'll go in first then Nino can go then Mari and lastly Adrien. Cause this was his idea so he should have enough time to fully appreciate the experience.” Adrien wasn't sure if that was meant as teasing or not so he just nodded his head. Soon Alya was in the tent while the rest of them sat on a bench nearby. The conversation was light. Laughter was passed back and forth. Soon The front flap opened and out came there reporter friend. Her small smile was a little off but she just shoved Nino towards the tent. She sat down in quiet. Which Adrien should have seen as odd as Alya was never quiet. But he was enjoying the story Marinette was telling. So he was in his defense just a tad distracted. Alya at some point stood up and asked if they wanted anything as she was going to get a drink. With drink orders in hand she left herself alone with Mari. soon after Nino made his own exit from the tent. In stark difference to Alyas quiet Nino practically screamed.  
“What the fuck guys. I thought these things were total bullshit. Omg omg omg ok so she legit hit like everything on the nail man. And oh man Alya, like she knew her name even. Dudes you don't even know like I was afraid to ask her much more than I did. I thought she might tell me when or how I die. I don't believe it omg. Dude this is amazing, like before chat noir and ladybug, I didn't even believe in...what?...the supernatural I guess. Wow. but now, now... Alya! Where is she? How did she not flip out?”  
Adrien was used to excited Nino outbursts. He was quite capable of translating what Nino meant. Presumably Alya was his soulmate and he wanted to see her. He let the shock of the first go over his head as he wasn't quite ready to handle it. He kept his answer simple.  
“She went to get drinks.”  
“I knew she was being oddly quiet. Nino that's amazing! Im sure she must have told Alya the same wow. I knew you guys were meant to be!”  
Marinette was smiling at Nino and Nino was smiling back dumbly. Alya was suddenly behind Nino and Adrien watched in slow motion as she grabbed his shoulders to spin him around. His hands seemed to reactively grab hers. And they were face on face. Adrien blushed at the sight of his friends kissing in public. He looked at Marinette who was now smiling even larger at there two friends. Her smile turned teasing smirk as she opened her mouth.   
“Well as super amazing as this news is, and don't get me wrong i'm happy for you, but Alya you don't have my drink with you. I thought you liked me better than that.”  
Alya separated from Nino but not completely. Her arms still wrapped around him.   
“Girl you know that I had no intention of getting us drinks, my brain was way to blown I had to take a minute to myself and breath like a normal human. Nino and I can go get drinks while you go have your turn. The blushing sunshine child can wait here on the bench for his turn.” Marinette laughed lightly at her friends.  
“Sounds fine to me, will you be alright Adrien?”  
Adriens blush was slowly dieing on his face as he looked up at his friends and nodded. 

Alya and Nino slowly faded into the crown hand in hand leaning into each other. Adrien sat back down on the bench to consider his friends news and wait his turn. Marinettes twin pigtails disappeared with her into the tent. And so once more he was alone with his thoughts. Of course Nino and Alya were soulmates. They were clearly meant to be. They now knew they would spend their life together as the only ones for each other. Adrien wanted that above anything else. He wanted nothing more than to have someone who loved and supported him. Who was his other? He tried to imagine her face. He saw dark hair and blue eyes. He was shocked to find that he wasn't sure who was in his mind's eye. He was distracted for who knows how many times that day. So much was he distracted that he barely registered Marinette sitting next to him and pushing him into the tent. He sighed to shake the thoughts aside as he entered the orange entrance. He found himself sitting in a small chair on the other side of a woman with long brown hair streak of white in the front. She wore many necklaces and a lot of orange. He was about to say hello when she looked up at him frowned and spoke sadly.  
“Oh dear I am so sorry.”


	3. Sometimes we lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get sad news  
> Alya and Nino are gross  
> Sometimes we lie to make others feel good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, family issues have just expanded of late. However I wanted to put something out. This is so under edited and short and terrible. But I posted it anyway so I would be more motivated tomorrow morning to come and edit it and fix the awful. So bare with me. Thanks again for reading!!

She couldn't believe it. When Alya had come out of there with nothing to say, she was concerned. When she pointedly ignored Nino as he entered the tent, she was worried. So when she had offered to go get drinks for everyone with a pointed look at Marinette, she knew something was up. Whatever the lady had told Alya it had given her enough pause to want a moment alone. Marinette had seen her friends need to be alone and had therefore had not offered to go with her. She was pondering in the back of her mind what she could have possibly told her. Alya would tell them when she returned. She continued the story she was telling Adrien about some school project of hers when Nino came flying out of the tent. She knew right off the bat he was over excited. She had known Nino since elementary school. So she was privy to the fact that he only really cursed when he was excited. His scattered words were at first confusing until she put them in the right order. After she made sense of Ninos words, Alya’s behavior made so much more sense. They must have been told they were soulmates! Marinette had to admit that she really wanted the concept of soulmates to be real. He wanted to believe. She was, after all, a superhero who was powerful because a tiny god helped her to transform from her normal self. So she did, as she had told Adrien, believe in magic. Was it such a stretch that soul mates were real? She hoped not. The idea that in this huge universe and the great expanse of time that two people were put on this earth at the same time. It was so romantic. She wanted that. She saw Nino in front of her grinning like a kid in a candy store. Then she saw Alya behind him spinning him into her. She also saw Adrien's cheeks grow at least two shades pinker. He was not very good with PDA. Marinette looked back to her celebrating friends. And decided that she needed to stop them before they got carted away for indecent exposure. So she teased Alya about drinks, until her friend offered to actually get them. Some part of Marinettes brain knew they would never get those drinks. Alya was quite good at finding dark corners. She smiled at her friends all the same. It was, as Alya had reminded her, now her turn to see the Lady Lila. So she made sure Adrien was alright. Which he was, albeit distracted yet again. She really should have a longer talk with him about whatever it was that was keeping him in his head space at some later point, because she was truly concerned. But for now she was walking through the front flaps of a tacky orange tent. There was a chair and a table and a woman clad in even more of the same orange. The tent closed behind her as she moved to the chair to sit. Marinette had grown up with a Chinese mother who had told her lots of ancient legends and beliefs from her home country. As she had grown a little older Marinette had, like most people, stopped believing in stories that hat they were told as a younger child. That had changed when she found a little box in her room. Said box had a pair of earrings that would change her life forever. Earrings that with the addition of a Kwami, helped her to transform into Ladybug. After the initial shock of the situation and her own self doubt, she had begun to question what other kinds of magic were real. She never asked her Kwami about it, feeling that perhaps she didn't really want to be told. Too much truth could be hard to handle after all. But she still held that small bundle of belief in otherworldly happenings. So after the revelations of her friends she was admittedly ever hopeful she would have a happy experience inside this tent. There was an ambient lighting inside but Marinete wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. The chair was comfortable. That was the last nice thing she experienced while in the tent. The woman looked up from a paper on the table. Her speech was clear despite the fact that she was obviously foreign.  
“Hello Miss Marinette Dupain-cheng.”  
“Holy cow” She hadn't really meant to say that but it slipped anyway. The woman laughed openly and reached forward to grasp her hand. Telling her it was ok she got that kind of response quite often. Marinette laughed with her. She was informed that her name was Lady Lila Rossi. But please call her Lila.  
“So,” she spoke as she looked at the lines on Marinettes palm. “What did you come here for today? A fortune? Maybe a palm reading? Or perhaps you….” Lila stopped speaking and frowned. She searched Marinettes hand again then looked at her oddly.  
“No you came here to have your fate string read.”  
“Actually yes. I didn't even know that was a thing until less than an hour ago. But ya i'd like to know that there's somebody out there for me, just for me. So...how do you do that anyway? Do you need my hand or a crystal ball?” Marinette had steadily seen a sad look grow on Lila's face as she spoke. It worried her even before she knew what she should be worried about.  
“My dear, I don't need your hand or even a crystal ball. All I need do is look at your pinky to see the string all have tied there. And normally I can see the face and name of the person tied to the other end.”  
“Normally?” Marinette couldn't help but ask.  
“Yes. Most strings are red, easy to read and linked between soulmates. There are a very few that are grey, blocked to me, and ultimately means that the string isn't tied to anyone anymore or never was. Either way the string is normal, plain, and clean. Like a fresh cut line of yarn.”  
Marinette couldn't help the strangled gasp that escaped her throat, was her string grey? Lila waved a hand to calm her. It only worked partially.  
“My whole life I have been able to see the strings and these are the only strings I have seen. I have trained with the wizened old and they have only seen two types of strings. Today I believe marks a momentous occasion. Because you my dear have neither of those two strings. The string tied round your pinky is red, so I can only assume that means you intended lives, but it is tattered and frayed which I don't know how to interpret. Lastly I can't see past your string. I can't even see to the people your string should be wrapped around such as family and friends. I am completely blocked from it. I have never seen anything like it. I don't…” she paused here obviously unsure if he wanted to say what she was thinking. Then seeming to make her decision continued.  
“I don't know if you have a soulmate. I can not say for sure. This is new to me and something I surly have never heard of. I can only guess. Maybe its tattered because you are intended for more than one? Or perhaps you are protected from my sight, I find both unlikely though. I... I'm sorry.” Marinette was numb. She might not have a soulmate, her string was tattered. She was never gonna have one of the things she wanted most. Lila was still speaking. Her words were more apologies, but she wasn't listening. She just nodded her head and left without saying anything else to Lila. She was so relieved to find that Alya and Nino had not returned yet. She needed to be alone. Adrien was blessedly distracted, so she wordlessly shoved him into the tent. With him gone she wondered to a more secluded bench that sat behind a few tents in a small empty courtyard. This news meant no one for her. No soulmate, no family of her own. No Chat not even Adrien. She couldn't have anyone, they wouldn't be hers. With the image of green eyes and blond hair she saw both boys important to her in her mind. This meant no one at all. At the moment she couldn't care less about the fact that she had finally come to the realization that she was in love with two boys at the same time, she couldn't feel the guilt. She couldn't even feel the sadness. She couldn't even cry. It was too much. Her brain and emotions shut down. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting with thinking of anything at all. It couldn't have been long when her phone beeped. Without thinking she lifted it to her face. It was the group text. It seemed a dark corner wasn't enough. Alya and Nino were heading home early with a really poor excuse. Marinette just closed her phone. Hopefully her emotions would kick in again soon. Her phone beeped again. It was an email from a store she frequented. The subject had some terrible pun about fabrics. It wasn't funny. She knew it wasn't but she was laughing anyway. Hysterically so. She hoped no one saw her. Later she would have to admit that she was in some kind of shock. When she stopped laughing she wiped the tears from her face. When had she cried them? She wasn't sure. She felt somewhat better now. A few wipes of her face and a promise to never think about what Lila had told her, and she was up and walking. Now she was rationalizing. Of course who is to say Lila hadn't lied to her? Or it was just a fluke with Nino and Alya? She had simply overheard them talking outside the tent. Ya thats right. Of course that's right. She had no reason to believe this woman. Marinette was wrong, perhaps, in her assertion that soulmates were real. Of course there was plenty of reasons not to be hysterical about this. She would stop thinking about it. She knew that the temporary forgetting and the dissociating was unhealthy but it was how she was gonna cope for now. A glance at her phone to check the time had her moving faster back. Adrien had to be done now and must be looking for her. She didn't find him on the bench they had all sat on before. She pulled her phone out replied to the group text simply saying ‘gross’. Then she moved onto Adrien's contact info. ‘Where are u?’ she waited for a minute then he responded.  
From: AdrienSunchild  
“Sorry ^-.-^ didn't see you when I came out. On my way back.”

Marinette took the few minutes it took Adrien to get back to the bench to compose herself so he wouldn't ask painful questions. She didn't have to wait long for him to return. He was walking her way soon enough. She hoped he could not tell that she was off. Thats she had been crying. She was finding it hard to make eye contact with him. When she finally managed to look into his eyes, she thought they were red and puffy. The thought was thrown out fast though. Her own crying had probably temporarily distorted her own vision. Still she had to make sure.  
“Are you alright? Your eyes look all red?”  
“Oh...uh... ya I had a bit of a reaction to some feathers just now. I'll be fine.” later she would beat herself up for being so stuck in her own head that she didn't notice how strangely her friend was acting. They were both silent for a moment too long. Adrien spoke up first.  
“Well I don't think Nino and Alya will be back.” He smiled at her. Damn that smile. Marinette knew that despite her shitty emotional state she couldn't let that ruin anything for Adrien, he didn't deserve it. So she smiled to. And even laughed.  
“So gross, why are they are friends again? I guess we will have to enjoy Jagged Stone all alone. Speaking of if we want to get even semi decent seats, we should head over there. Ready?”  
“Of course.” And with that Marinette couldn't wait to get to the loud stage and for the sun to complete its descent so she wouldn't have to pretend to smile. 

\------------------------  
‘I'm sorry’ ? Why was she sorry? What was she sorry for for? So many questions. Adrien couldn't help fidgeting in the chair. The woman before him was displaying a face that exuded unrestrained sympathy. Or was he just seeing things? He didn't have to wonder for too long however because lady Lila spoke up.  
“My dear, I know what you came in here for and i'm sorry to have to tell you that what you are looking for is not what you expected.”  
“Um what?” he replied dumbly. Apparently this was the moment where he had lost all of his training in being tactful. Maybe it was because he had spent all day being drawn back into his own head. Maybe it was the weird tent. But for whatever reason here he was: speechless. Adrien cringed at his own stupid response. What else was he supposed to say though? When you go into the tent of a supposed psychic expecting to hear either a really convincing but obviously false story, and you encounter an apology. An apology that came from nowhere. So he did what he was trained to do: he sat down and smiled politely. He stretched his hand forward in a proper greeting. The lady, her name was Lila he figured, gripped his hand. But she did not let go. Her own hands turned his around and looked at his fingers. She looked at his face. Adrien was unaccustomed to such odd behavior. It was making his insides fidget. He was nervous. Finally she spoke again.  
“You came in here to have your string read, and I am completely willing to do so.” she hesitated. “But are you sure you want to hear what I have to say? It might not be what you want it to be.”  
Adrien, already nervous for unknown reasons, simply nodded his head. Lila hesitated for only a second before speaking.  
“Fate strings are either red or grey. Red for a living soulmate, grey if there dead. But either way they are normal string. I am able to see the person on the other end of the string as well aas all the other people in your life. The string is tied only to one, but it is wrapped around many.”  
Adrian nodded not knowing where the lady was going with her talk.  
“Your string is frayed. And beyond my sight. I see no one on your sting at all. No loved ones, no family, no friends. I can not be sure that this means you have no soul mate, but I have only ever seen this once before, and it was earlier today. So I am unable to tell you what it means. I am so sorry.”  
Adrien had regained his composure some only to have it again yanked from him at her words. He had wanted for this to be real and of course after Nino and Alya, he was even more ready for it to be real. But now he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He fell back once more on his life of training. He smiled and stood shaking hands with Lady Lila thanking her and leaving the tent. Marinette was not at the bench when he looked for her. He was almost happy, because had she been there he might of spilled all of his worries on her and he truly hated burdening his friends like that. So instead he walked. He didn't notice at first the tears streaming down his face, but when he did he quickly wiped them away and put on his model smile. He didn't need anyone worrying about him. When he got a series of texts, he turned around to find Mari again. He wouldn't let bright happy marinette worry for him. She didn't deserve to feel bad on his account. So when they met again minus there two friends he smiled and pushed aside her worry assuring her that he was fine. Together they made their way to the concert and never before had Adrien wanted to be home more then at that moment.


	4. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just a note.

Hey guys, I'm really sorry. I know there is not a lot of people reading this story, but to feel I should let those of you who do know whats up.  
I am really uninspired by this story. I'm not saying I'll never update again, but for right now, I'm on hiatus with this one.  
I hope that the new season will come out and ill be refreshed and I'll pick this story back up but for now I just cant do it. Sorry.


End file.
